


Rain

by SeeDe



Category: Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Spencer fucked up, don't get all gay about it
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brians walking in on Spencer and Alice. Spencer follows his best friend out in the rain.<br/>AU for the scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I upload! ( was always to scared to do so -.-)  
> I don't trust my english skills enough to write in english, so first in my mother-tong. Maybe I add the eng-version later.

# Rain

## Starter for 10

Der Regen durchnässte jeden Teil seines Körpers. Er hätte sich eine wärmere Jacke zulegen sollen. Die Kälte kam von seinen nassen Gliedern und der eisigen Treppe auf der er saß. Er fühlte sich wie der letzte Idiot. Er, der ein Genie sein wollte, stand in Alices Wohnung und hatte wahrscheinlich die beiden grade im letzten Moment gestört. Von seiner Angebeteten keine Liebe erwidert und von seinem besten Kumpel verraten. Er ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Ärmel fallen, was ein plätscherndes Geräusch machte.  
_"Fuck my life."_  
murmelte er gegen das aufgeweichte Material.  
_"Brian?"_  
Die Stimme der letzten Person die er sehen wollte, naja einer der Personen.  
_"Ich sagte du sollst verschwinden."_  
 _"Und das habe ich verstanden, aber…"_  
 _"Aber was!?"_  
Brian sprang auf. Die Tropfen in seinen Haaren spritzten in alle Richtungen. Sofort war die Kälte verflogen. Sein Puls war wieder auf 180 und der Zorn nahm ihn ein. Er kam Spencer einen Schritt näher und warf seine Arme in die Luft. Die perfekte Gerste um ihn herauszufordern. Zu seiner Verwunderung wich Spencer zurück.  
_"Du hast es geschafft, mein ganzes bisheriges Uni- Jahr zu vermasseln. An nur einem Abend! Ich habe dir vertraut! Blind vertraut, Spencer!"_  
_"Ich weiß!"_  
Jetzt waren sie an dem Punkt an dem sie sich gegenseitig anschrien.  
_"Ich weiß nicht was ich gedacht habe. Sie kam einfach auf mich zu und hat angefangen mich anzumachen."_  
Brian schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. Spencer erkannte anscheinend nicht was er gerade meinte. Er sollte gehen, ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein lassen.  
_"Und du dachtest dir- Hey, das ist doch die auf die mein bester Kumpel so steht. Die nehm ich."_  
Er holte aus um Spencer die Nase platt zu schlagen. Egal ob er trifft oder nicht, er wollte ihm wehtun. Wenigstens einen Geschmack von seiner Situation geben. Spencer duckte sich mit Leichtigkeit aus der Flugbahn und Brian verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er taumelte und wäre auf der Straße gelandet, hätte Spencer ihn nicht gehalten. Er hielt ihn an den Schultern fest, so dass Brian ihn im Dunkeln erkennen konnte.  
_"Es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte es nicht, ok? Du bist mir wichtiger als irgendeine Tussi von der Uni Brian!"_  
Er lockerte seinen Griff und seine braunen Augen sahen ihn von oben bis unten an.  
_"Du bist mir wichtiger…"_  
_"Ach ja!? Das ist nicht irgendeine Tussi, das ist… hmf."_  
Spencer hatte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand geworfen und blockierte seinen Wutausbruch mit einem Kuss!  
Spencer, was!? wollter er sagen, brüllen, aber es ging nicht. Seine Zunge ging tiefer in seinen Hals, als Alice und Rebecca zusammen. Spencer hielt seine Handgelenke gegen die Wand und drängte sich an die durchnässten Klamotten. Brians Augen hatten sich irgendwann mitten drin geschlossen und sein betrunkenes Hirn entschied sich zu antworten. Seine Knie gingen immer weiter auseinander und sie rieben sich, wie zwei sexgeile Teenager, aneinander.  
Die raue Jeans kratzte über empfindliche Stellen und diese Zunge. Brian tat nichts als seinen Mund offen zu lassen und seine Zunge etwas nach links und rechts zu bewegen. Wenn sie mit Spencers kollidierte, bekam sie Führung, die sie suchte. Der Ärger verflog langsam mit dem kalten Nachtwind und hinterließ nur Verwirrung.  
_"Spenc… ah… Spencer!"_  
Brian schaffte es sein Gesicht zur Seite weg zu drehen. Aber Spencer machte einfach an seinem Hals weiter. Brian war über sich selbst entsetzt, was sein ältester Freund für Geräusche aus ihm heraus bekommen konnte. Es musste ihm unglaublich gefallen. Würden sie auf der Party die Musik runterdrehen, müssten sie ihn hören können. Es klang als würden sie einen Porno unter der Feuerleiter drehen. Nichts in dieser Welt hätte Brian glauben lassen können was er gerade erlebte und er konnte nicht anders als hart zu werden und seine Hüfte gegen Spencer zu rollen.  
Er war sich nicht sicher ob Spencer dasselbe fühlte, aber er bewegte sich auf jeden Fall mit ihm.  
Brian war sich sicher, er musste aussehen wie die Jungfrau die er war. Sein Gesicht Rot, Haar durcheinander und hängend zwischen der Wand und Spencer.  
Spencer stoppte was er tat und strich die nassen Strähnen aus Brians Gesicht. Er würde es niemals sagen, aber er wollte das Spencer weiter macht. Doch die braunen Augen starrten ihn klein.  
_"Versuch nie wieder mich zu schlagen."_  
_"Du bist ein Arschloch."_  
Spencer grinste und schlug ihre Köpfe zusammen. Es tat nur dezent weh.  
_"Ich weiß. Aber werd nicht schwul deswegen."_  
 _"Ich doch nicht."_


End file.
